1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cushions for chairs, and relates more particularly to a ventilation cushion which ventilates the back and bottom of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of cushions have been developed for putting on a chair for a comfortable sitting. However, because regular cushions cannot ventilate the back and bottom of the user, when sitting on a cushion for a certain length of time, the user will still feel uncomfortable and shall have to change the position frequently. This problem occurs even when one sits in a cushion inside an air-conditioned room or car.